


Fill These Spaces Up With Days

by Emjayelle



Series: Summer Pornathon 2013 (expanded) [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Blow Jobs, Canon, Established Relationship, M/M, Outdoor Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emjayelle/pseuds/Emjayelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Merlin sucks slowly on one finger, eyes on Arthur’s with that spark in them—that insolent, brave spark—that makes Arthur want to do all kinds of stupid things just so Merlin never stops looking at him like that.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill These Spaces Up With Days

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for challenge four of the summerpornathon 2013 (Banging Bedframes & Slumbering Sluts). Re-worked and expanded from its 750 words original length.
> 
> Thanks to Ing for the quick beta.
> 
> Title from Azure Ray's "Sleep"

Arthur opens his eyes and has to blink several times against the glare of the sun. The river waters sparkle in the light, a faint breeze blows in the trees, soothing, and the air smells like sunshine, soil, and wildflowers.

“You’re late.”

Merlin’s sitting by the river, tunic and neckerchief discarded to the side. He stretches long, bony arms over his head, bare chested, breeches rolled up to his knees, his toes dipping in the water. He winks at Arthur when he sees him stare at the way the muscles in his back shift under his skin. Arthur wants to feel them under his hands. 

“Sorry,” Arthur says, sitting beside him. “Had a few things to take care of before bed, didn’t think it would take this long.” He leans forward and kisses Merlin’s temple, the skin salty and sun-warm under his lips, and smiles a little when Merlin sighs and leans into it, his fingers wrapping themselves over Arthur’s knee.

Merlin tugs on the laces of Arthur’s shirt. “No armour today. Thank fuck.”

“You like the armour, don’t lie.”

“I like when you’re out of it, and all your other clothes as well.”

Arthur nuzzles the side of Merlin’s neck, rubs his nose along his jawline. “You like taking it off,” he whispers into Merlin’s ear, licking the shell of it with the tip of his tongue. “Piece by piece, your fingers always lingering inappropriately long on my skin, like you can’t help yourself.”

With a growl Merlin grabs Arthur’s tunic and pulls it forcibly over his head before pushing Arthur on his back. Merlin straddles his hips, grinding his groin lightly against Arthur’s, already half-hard and moaning at the slight friction.

“Someone’s eager,” Arthur says, hands over Merlin’s chest. He rubs a nipple with the side of his thumb just to see Merlin’s shiver and feel the stuttering of his hips. “Bit forward for a servant.”

“Yeah? What are you going to do about it?”

“Oh, I don’t know, Merlin, what about the stocks?”

“Is this your way of asking if you can tie me up?”

Arthur chuckles and lifts up his hips to match Merlin’s rhythm. The idea is… appealing, if he’s honest. He pulls Merlin down into a sweet kiss, nibbling at his soft and pliable lips, but as soon as his tongue touches Merlin’s it all quickly turns messy and rough. “Fuck,” he says, taking a deep breath while Merlin gives sharp little thrusts of his hips in his lap. “I missed you.”

“Me too, me too,” Merlin says, warm against his jaw. “Gonna fuck you so hard.”

Arthur rolls his eyes and laughs, but it’s cut short by a particularly clever twist of Merlin’s hips. “I don’t think it’s entirely appropriate for princes to— _Jesus fuck_ —to get fucked by their servant.” Arthur kisses Merlin’s collarbones, hands wide across his back. His nails lightly scratch down along the bumps of Merlin’s spine, making him shiver. There are dozens of ways to make Merlin shiver between his hands, and Arthur knows them all and loves the tiny whimpers that escapes Merlin, the stuttering in his breaths.

“Nonsense,” Merlin says, lips against the corner of Arthur’s mouth. Arthur darts his tongue out to lick at the bow of his upper lip. “Princes love that. All day— _fuck_ —all day they have to be in charge, all manly and responsible and shit, so it’d make sense that—” Merlin groans and leans back, fingers fast and clumsy on Arthur’s laces, pushing down his breeches, pulling out his hard cock. He immediately licks at the head, little flicks of his tongue against the slit, then mouths along the length of it the way he knows makes Arthur sort of boneless and easy. So easy. “It’d make sense that they’d want someone to give it to them at night. Hard.”

Arthur raises himself up on his elbows, heat already pooling in the pit of his stomach, coiling tightly under his skin. It’s been too long and he’s not going to last. 

“Yeah?” he says, a bit breathless at the sight of Merlin’s mouth stretched wide around his cock, pale, long fingers wrapped around the base. He reaches out and pushes the hair off Merlin’s forehead, breath catching in his throat when Merlin looks up, eyes an almost violent blue in the sunlight. 

“Yeah,” Merlin says as he pulls off with a wet popping sound, lips cherry-red and shiny. The wind feels cool against Arthur’s cock, and he trembles as it brushes his overheated skin, Merlin’s fingers fleeting caresses on his inner thighs. “So, let me take care of you, _Sire_.”

Arthur snorts even as he’s panting harder and faster. Merlin wraps his hand around Arthur’s cock, and Arthur’s hips give an involuntary thrust into his fist. Merlin sucks slowly on one finger, eyes on Arthur’s with that spark in them—that insolent, brave spark—that makes Arthur want to do all kinds of stupid things just so Merlin never stops looking at him like that. Merlin slips his hand between Arthur’s thighs, his wet finger slowly tracing the outside of his hole. Arthur falls on his back with a moan. He plants his heels into the ground and opens his legs more, pushing into Merlin’s fast-moving fingers on his cock.

“I hate when you’re away,” Arthur says, staring at the sky.

“Two more weeks, that’s all.” Merlin kisses the inside of Arthur’s knee softly “Please tell me you programmed in lube,” he says.

“In the saddle bags.” Arthur bucks his hips wanting—needing—Merlin’s mouth back on him.

“Good,” Merlin says, tongue flicking across Arthur’s balls. “Don’t want any of that other crap you had us use last time. You and your goddamn fantasies, I swear—”

“Bugger fuck, Merlin. Shut up and just suck me off already.”

Merlin smiles, trails the inside of Arthur’s thigh with soft, tender kisses that have Arthur _almost_ as breathless as when he takes Arthur’s cock into his mouth, sucking hard. Almost.

It doesn’t take long. It all builds too fast inside Arthur and he buries his hands into Merlin’s hair, closing his eyes against the sun. He squeezes Merlin’s shoulders between his thighs and comes with the burn of Merlin’s finger pushing inside him, and his warm mouth around him. 

Something tightens inside Arthur’s chest, a barely contained longing that makes it difficult to open his eyes, to come back to the present. He tightens his legs around Merlin, not wanting him to move quite yet. Merlin licks and clean Arthur’s over-sensitive cock, and Arthur feels his lips curl on his skin at every twitches. Merlin puts his head on Arthur’s stomach to catch his breath, mouthing slowly at Arthur’s skin. Arthur rubs the back of Merlin’s thigh with his foot, fingers carding through his dark, sweaty hair. He almost never wants to wake up.

“What have you planned for us tonight?” Merlin says.

Arthur tugs lightly on his ear. “First, you’re going to fuck me. Then we’re going to go to a tavern, get into a brawl, and be saved by a handsome, roguish bloke.”

Merlin lifts his head to look at him, a pleased glint in his eye. “Threesome?”

Arthur grins, but before he can mock Merlin for his eagerness there’s a sound to his right that distracts him. He turns his head to see a deer drinking by the river, jerking back and forth, its body flickering in and out rapidly.

“I think there’s a glitch in your DreamSkype™,” Merlin says, and Arthur groans. It’s the third time in as many months.

“I’ll have it checked tomorrow,” he says. He sits up and drags Merlin up with him until he’s sitting in Arthur’s lap. Arthur buries his nose against Merlin’s throat and inhales deeply, hand closing harshly over Merlin’s hard cock through his breeches. “Now, peasant, make good on your promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any mistakes and/or typos, or have issues with anything in my fics, please free to contact me on [tumblr](http://emjayelle.tumblr.com) (anonymous option is on) or on [livejournal](http://emjayelle.livejournal.com). Thank you.


End file.
